


Super Marvel RPG

by naid



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Marvel, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: cпойлеры, цитаты.</p><p>Джино — Тони Старк, Марио (Варио) — Брюс Беннер (Халк), и так далее.</p><p>Работа была написана для fandom Square Enix на ЗФБ–2013.</p><p>За вдохновение спасибо прекрасному и талантливому Clarky_PRO!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Super Marvel RPG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarky_PRO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarky_PRO/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mario Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27178) by TheJayPhenrix. 



> Предупреждения: cпойлеры, цитаты.
> 
> Джино — Тони Старк, Марио (Варио) — Брюс Беннер (Халк), и так далее.
> 
> Работа была написана для fandom Square Enix на ЗФБ–2013.
> 
> За вдохновение спасибо прекрасному и талантливому Clarky_PRO!

_Выдержка из письменного рапорта Комитету звёздного Управления, xx грибнаря xxxx года, гриф «Совершенно секретно»:_  
...после чего Джино, использовав Звездный луч, пробил камень над его головой, добравшись до озера в скале. Хлынувшая вода вызвала обратную трансформацию, и состоялся диалог между Марио и Джино. Последний изложил в свободной форме свою версию событий, снабдив ее множеством личных комментариев, чем, возможно, спровоцировал неверное или предвзятое восприятие ситуации...  
 _Подпись:_ агент Старлоу

Отфыркиваясь, Марио помотал головой. Вода пропитала насквозь всю одежду, которой, впрочем, осталось немного. Хорошо хоть штаны уцелели, да кепка на этот раз как-то удержалась на месте. Стыдно!

Он взялся было за подтяжки, но тут же опустил руки. Cтоило прежде всего выяснить, кто этот самоуверенный тип. Что он не желает зла, и так понятно: ждет и не атакует, не пользуется моментом.

Марио взглянул на незнакомца еще раз и попросил:

— Отойди за угол скалы, пожалуйста. Я смогу выжать одежду, и буду тебя слышать.

— Ооок, — протянул тот, отворачиваясь, отходя, но не переставая болтать. — Что за стеснительность, не пойму. Ты же не превращаешься от холодной воды в девицу, нет? А жаль, эти помочи офигительно смотрелись бы на обнаженной женской груди!

Он щелкнул пальцами как кастаньетами, подчеркивая жестом высказанную мысль. Марио не видел этого: до угла была всего пара шагов, и говорливый парень их уже преодолел — но отчего-то очень четко представил.

— Я про тебя и раньше слышал, — продолжал странный незнакомец. — Я читал все твои работы, лучшая из них — про редкие огненные цветы и их влияние на способность индивидуума к спорадическим плазменным выплескам. А еще я тащусь от того, как ты превращаешься в собственного доппельгангера!

Марио растерянно хмыкнул и поблагодарил. Мало кто вообще знал о подобных эксцессах. А его внезапный спаситель не только был в курсе самой большой личной проблемы, но и мог с юмором говорить об этом. Такое поведение не могло не расположить к себе.

Закончив экспресс-анализ своих чувств, необходимый всякому, кто от нервных потрясений становится в прямом смысле совсем другим человеком (пусть даже таковых «каждых» в мире и встречалось буквально двое) — Марио наконец смог рассмотреть случайного собеседника. То, что вначале выглядело хитрой броней, на самом деле оказалось прочнейшим живым деревом, тонко сработанным и безупречно отполированным.

На ошеломленный взгляд тот ответил самодовольной улыбкой.

— Ты... кто?

— Друзья называют меня Джино. Джино Стар.

— Старк? — переспросил Марио, не расслышав.

— Стар! Как «звезда». А Джино — как обычное имя, ну, сам знаешь: Джино, Тони, Гвидо, Марио, Луиджи, Карло, Нунцио...

Марио кивнул.

— Раз это ясно, перейдем к более сложным вещам.

Джино помахал в воздухе рукой и продолжил говорить.

Объяснения, при всей их экспрессивности, много времени не заняли. Новый друг не только схватывал всё на лету, но и умел быстро излагать то, на что у другого ушли бы часы, отбрасывая несущественное и фокусируясь на важном. Что приятнее, мнение о критериях важности у них совпадали, и Марио оставалось уточнять детали.

— А потом этот хмырь понял, что ему не убежать от двоих сразу. Он выбросил сумку с краденым и швырнул тебе прямо под ноги бомбу. Ты почему-то не разлетелся на клочочки, но слегка изменился лицом, усы стали зигзагом, и я — уж извини — не стал ждать, пока Варио уйдет, а ты вернешься, и взял ситуацию под свой контроль.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь про Другого?

— Читал твое досье. Эй, эй, погоди набрасываться на меня с кулаками! — Джино отступил назад, поднимая руки в знак паузы. — У нас еще найдется время выяснить, кто круче. Там, в городе, до сих пор плачет мальчишка, у которого Виктор фон Крок стащил кошелек. Вернем потерю, потом я отведу тебя за ручку в штаб-квартиру, выслушаем неизбежный трёп старого жаба и угрозы понизить меня в звании за самодеятельность, восстановим Звездную дорогу, спасем мир и детские мечты, а потом уже будет мутузить друг друга до потери сознания, ок?

— Хитрый план!

— Идеальная народная стратегия! Сам придумал, — похвалился майор Джино Стар, отчего-то вызвав у Марио чувство дежа вю.

 

Паренек, у которого злой Кроко похитил вещи, всё так и стоял возле универсального магазина. Быстро прошедший внезапный дождь, видимо, немного его успокоил — он уже не рыдал, а подобрал мелок и делал наброски на дорожке, время от времени бросая взгляд на стражника, охраняющего вход в Грибной город. Портрет ему удавался.

— Эй, приятель, как ты мог быть таким растяпой? — к числу достоинств Джино явно не относилось терпение. — Мы перехватили твое добро, но вор сбежал и, предвижу, еще попортит нам нервы. Надеюсь, содержимое того стоило!

Парень кивнул и улыбнулся им.

— Спасибо! Дедуля очень обрадуется, что удалось вернуть куб. Он давно искал что-то похожее, но безрезультатно, а тут мистер Селвик Тоад прислал весточку: мол, к нему в палисадник прямо с неба свалилось что-то угловатое и светящееся, не хочет ли дедуля его выкупить? И он послал меня, самого шустрого головастика, забрать удачную находку...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — прервал Марио быструю речь. Все так торопились рассказать подробности любого события, он успел от этого отвыкнуть и половину пропускал, но кое-что его зацепило. — Головастика?

— Ну да? — мальчишка будто не понял, что в его словах удивительного.

Марио и Джино, не сговариваясь, смерили того взглядом. Невысокий, белый, рыхлый, голубоглазый, с розовым чубом, похожий на зефир без шоколада, на клочок ваты, на взбитые сливки, — но меньше всего на головастика.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что твои мама и папа выглядят как обычные лягушки?

Парень заметно погрустнел.

— Они умерли вскоре после моего рождения... Меня воспитывал дедушка Фрог...

— Стоп! — теперь паузу затребовал Джино. — Большой, одноглазый, зеленый, лысый, для маскировки надевает накладную бороду, руководит организацией Д.О.С.П.Е.Х.?

— Вы знаете дедулю?

— Об этом мы поговорим по дороге! — Джино ухватил руку мальчишки и потащил его за собой. — Марио, не оставай!

— Вау, вы тот самый Марио?

— Да, он тот самый Марио, я — тот самый Джино, а ты — тот самый кто?

— Мэллоу...

— Отлично, а теперь, когда мы все стали такими добрыми друзьями, пойдем поскорее навестим твоего дедушку!

 

— Марио, Марио!

Молодой гриболюдь со сбившейся набок от быстрого бега шляпкой, запыхавшись, остановил их.

— Марио, наша принцесса пропала!

 

Принцесса Тоадстул, которую друзья часто называли то Персик, то Перчик — смотря в каком настроении она пребывала — могла, наверное, назвать себя самой невезучей принцессой в мире. Каждая разбойничья шайка норовила ее украсть, и ладно бы они требовали золото в качестве выкупа! Чаще всего похитители, не утруждавшие себя изучением законов Грибного королевства, надеялись так получить корону. Они даже не обращали внимания на то, что страной давно управляет парламент, по традиции называющийся Советом старейшин. Однажды особо невежественные террористы угрожали ей страшными карами, если она немедленно не претворит в жизнь лозунг «Вся власть — Советам!», насмешив Персик до потери сознания.

Но эти похищения при всей их опасности оставались единственной отдушиной в быту царственной пешки, хорошей приманки для туристов. Ее двоюродная сестра Дэйзи давно выбрала совсем другую жизнь, потеряв права на трон и обретя взамен возмутительно обтягивающий черный костюм, бедовое прозвище и много-много приключений. Эта перемена и на личном фронте сказывалась в лучшую сторону — поговаривали, что в перерывах между миссиями Луиджи проводит с Дэйзи всё больше времени, и не препятствуй тому строчка в контракте, то к кольцу лучника на его пальцах давно бы добавилось обручальное кольцо.

Персик же оставалось скучать, вздыхать и думать про себя: «Когда же черт возьмет тебя?», подразумевая под ним очередных похитителей. Иногда на выручку присылали как раз Дэйзи, и кузины могли немного поболтать. Во время одного из последних разговоров им на ум пришла отличная мысль...

 

— Хорошо, проверим замок Баузера, но потом — сразу к старому Нику. Твой дедуля, Мэллоу — тот еще дьявол!

Мэллоу переводил ошарашенный взгляд с одного нечаянного спутника на другого. Он прежде только читал про супергероев, но никогда не оказывался в их компании. И тем более ни один супергерой раньше не называл его дедушку хитрюгой, не подталкивал Мэллоу в бок и не утверждал, что безобидный дедуля-Жаб был самодовольным аристократом, но после автомобильной аварии и тюремного срока исправился, поступил в летающий цирк Монтгомери Питона, всемирно известного Зеленого Змия, и под этим прикрытием сражался с вампирами, зомби и пришельцами.

К тому же Джино был необычным героем.

— Скажи, а почему ты так выглядишь? — не мог не спросить Мэллоу.

— Ты про то, что я — деревяшка, но хожу, разговариваю и мыслю с достаточной эффективностью, чтобы защитить докторскую степень в МИТ?

— Не знаю, что такое МИТ, но в целом ты сформулировал вопрос верно, — кивнул Марио. — Мне это тоже интересно.

Джино не стал тянуть с ответом. Он вообще не терял времени даром, все озвученные решения исполнялись им немедленно.

— Я был звездой на небе, а потом у нас начались неприятности, и Комитет заключил меня в кристалл и отправил на поиски их источника. Это Марио уже знает, теперь в курсе и ты. Когда я подлетал к земле и уже был готов занять физическое тело — вот ту куклу, которую вы перед собой видите — кристалл случайно столкнулся с помехой и раскололся пополам. Часть попала кукле в торс, другая — в ладонь.

Подняв руку, Джино продемонстрировал светящийся синим цветом кружок. Такой же сиял в его груди.

— Считайте эти осколки чем-то вроде миниатюрного дугового реактора, который наполняет фигурку жизнью.

— А ты хотел бы стать настоящим мальчиком? — взволнованно спросил Мэллоу.

Джино фыркнул:

— Кто я тебе, Пиноккио? ...Неважно, — он оглянулся на шагающих следом собеседников, но не увидел в их глазах узнавания. — Я и так настоящий, я — эмиссар звезд! И запомни, малыш: кто ты бы ни был, ты — прежде всего тот, кто ты есть. Не теряй себя при переменах.

Мэллоу кивнул. Марио кивнул тоже.

Им было о чем подумать по дороге до замка Баузера.

 

Замок возвышался на прежнем месте, угрожающий, хищно скалящийся провалами бойниц. Солнечные лучи ехидно мерцали на полированных до блеска шлемах Куп, патрулирующих открытую обходную галерею верхнего яруса. Теперь замок по полному праву мог называться неприступной твердыней — распсиховавшийся ни с того ни с сего Баузер атаковал их под ехидное «ехехехехе» мага Камека, выставил за пределы крепости, а затем обрушил единственный ведущий к ней узенький мостик.

Джино поправил колпак и пнул мелкие камешки, сталкивая их с обрыва в огненную пропасть внизу.

— М-да, ситуация. Есть какие-то предположения?

— Пойдем к дедуле, он наверное знает, как помочь!

Скептически хмыкнув, Марио хотел было возразить, но не стал. Им в любом случае нужно было идти к Пруду.

— Расскажи-ка, Мэллоу, а что у вас там происходило новенького за последнюю пару месяцев? Старина Ник не слишком любит отчитываться перед Звездным комитетом, да и в официальные сводки нельзя внести самое интересное.

— Ну.... — Мэллоу почесал затылок. — Не так давно приходила какая-то странная пара, следом за ними прибежал еще более странный тип с ведром наперевес. Попытался вычерпывать воду, которой и так мало, перепугал до полусмерти всех младших головастиков и девочек-лягушечек, считал, сколько еще ему осталось... Нам вообще везет на психов — кто-то ищет пропажи, которых и не было никогда, кто-то идет выбрасывать свои вещи. Один вот заявился, с виду воспитанный, а как кинул в пруд меч без ножен, так чуть не заехал мне по голове...

Под спокойный, чуть ироничный голос Мэллоу путь стелился под ноги быстрее, и до Реки компания добралась незаметно для себя. Дальше было не до беседы — дорогу размыло, оставив одно направление, и к штаб-квартире им предстояло катиться по волнам.

Посмотрев на реку, Джино замотал головой.

— Не-не-не, ребята, не-не-не. Я категорически отказываюсь лезть в бочку, я для этого слишком уравновешенный и миролюбивый. Никакой царицы, смолы, океана, и уж тем более - никаких хоббитов. Я на такой рафтинг не согласен, — разволновавшись, Джино заходил взад и вперед по высокому берегу, говоря непонятные спутникам слова, пока не поскользнулся и не свалился прямо в обсуждаемые бурлящие мелкие воды, еле прикрывающие песчаное дно с редкими камнями, торчащими то тут, то там. Мэллоу дернулся было туда же, но Марио удержал его от неосторожного поступка.

— Всё с ним будет хорошо. Он же супергерой, Деревянный Человек. Ну, подумаешь, прибудет в место назначения чуть раньше, вымокнет немного. Готов поспорить — когда мы спустимся за ним, он уже будет флиртовать с самой милой лягушечкой.

Так и произошло.

 

Мэллоу прежде не видел своего дедулю в таком гневе и отчаянии.

— Боги милосердные! — воздевал он к небу перепончатые лапы. — У вас там что, пролили подсолнечное масло на Звездный мост? Скоро шагу будет некуда ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на посланца Комитета! Дайте уже спокойно поработать! Хотели, чтобы за мной кто-то присматривал во избежание захвата мира? Мария с этим вполне справляется, прекрасный толковый сотрудник, умница!

Джино оживился.

— Мария? Красотка Мария Старлоу со Звездного холма Стархилл?

— Здесь она просто Мария, ну или Мария Хилл, — буркнул Ник Фрог, остывая. — А ты что за звезда?

— Дедушка, это Джино Стар...

Громкий стон старого жаба прервал дальнейшее представление.

— Ну конечно, мог бы сразу догадаться. Кто ещё, с моим-то везением. Самый талантливый и самый неуправляемый агент Комитета. Интересное ты выбрал на этот раз воплощение!

Джино шаркнул ногой в пыли — так, мол, получилось. Мэллоу смотрел то на одного, то на другого.

— Получается, правда, что Джино знал дедулю и прежде? — тихо спросил он у Марио. Марио пожал плечами в ответ.

— Похоже на то...

— И про мутантов и ниндзя из дальнего космоса — тоже правда?

Марио пожал плечами еще раз. У него эта мысль внутреннего противоречия не вызывала. А разговор поблизости приобретал всё более интересные очертания.

— Скажи-ка мне, старый интриган, какой лапши ты навешал на уши этому голубоглазому дитятке?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — с достоинством ответил Ник Фрог.

— Прекрасно понимаешь! Любой, у кого есть хоть гран не соломенных мозгов, поймет. Ты только посмотри на него!

Стар торжественно махнул рукой в воздухе в сторону Мэллоу. Фрог машинально взглянул в указанном направлении. Так же поступил Марио.

Смутившись от всеобщего внимания, Мэллоу опустил голову и уставился в растрескавшуюся землю.

— Кстати! — спохватился Ник. — Мэллоу, мальчк, т прнс? — От волнения жаб стал глотать гласные.

Мэллоу, к его чести, быстро сообразил, о чем речь. Сбросив с плеча лямку котомки, он недолго рылся в ее недрах и наконец вытащил на свет куб из странного металла, слабо отсвечивающий синим, и передал дедушке. Тот торжественно перенял предмет в вытянутые руки. Джино так и дернулся в его сторону, явно собираясь разразиться очередной обличительной речью, но этому намерению помешал самый странный звук, который только слышал Марио в своей жизни.

— Weedooweedoo! — засмеялся кто-то над их головами. — I HAVE CHORTLES!

Неведомая сила выдернула жаба с земли, как дальтоническую морковь с грядки, а заодно с ним и куб. Медленно, словно проявляясь от касания, в воздухе нарисовались руки, за ними — красный мундир, выше — слишком большие зубы, круглая зеленая голова...

— I HAVE FURY! — провозгласила фигура, втаскивая Ника в летающую тарелку и исчезая с ним.

— Фофул! — кинулась вслед только-только подошедшая Старлоу, но не успела.

Так они и застыли за мгновение — Мария, устремленная к пропаже всем телом, Джино, превратившийся к обращенный к ней вопросительный знак. Марио, наклонивший голову несколько набок, как будто к чему-то прислушивающийся. Лягушки и головастики с разинутыми ртами и выпученными друг на друга глазами. И посередине — Мэллоу, с распростертыми руками и закинутой назад головой.

 

— Старлоу? — Джино не менял позы, изображая Один Большой Вопрос. — Я, пожалуй, пропущу фазу приветствий и вежливых расспросов о взаимном сиянии, и сразу спрошу: что за чертовщина тут вообще творится? Можешь, кстати, начать рассказ с Мэллоу. Мне по-прежнему интересно, и ему, кажется, теперь тоже хочется знать правду.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Старлоу. — Всё началось около года назад, когда с неба упала огромная ледяная градина со спящим младенцем внутри…

Марио слушал речь Марии и отвлеченно думал отвлеченно, что их шансы победить не так малы: похоже, эти звездные ребята знают свое дело и способны действовать совместно в общих интересах. К такой организации у него было куда больше доверия, чем к разрозненным одиночкам.

— Ну, а Фофул — это мое упущение. Я должна была следить, чтобы его тарелочка не прыгнула между мирами из другого канона, но у меня не хватило времени. Комитет потребовал предоставить им отчет о вашей встрече…

Старлоу замялась и опустила глаза. Джино бросил в небо недобрый взгляд, но от комментария воздержался, предпочтя вопросы по делу:

— Зачем ему тессеракт? Зачем он нужен был Фрогу?

— Минуточку, — Марио решил внести ясность в беседу, что и без того была понятна максимум наполовину. — Откуда ты знаешь, что это такое?

Джино поднял руки и молча их опустил, раскрывая и закрывая рот, но не находя годных формулировок. Медленно, будто отфильтровывая половину прилагательных и заменяя часть глаголов мелодичным посвистыванием, он повторил сказанное совсем недавно:

— Из Звездного свода ... выбили ... ключевой камень. Если не вернуть его на место, больше ни одна ... падающая звезда не сможет исполнить ни одно ... желание.

— И ты утверждаешь, что этот куб — и есть ключевой камень? — уточнил Марио.

Джино кивнул.

— Не просто куб — гиперкуб! Мощнейший источник энергии. Еще предстоит выяснить, кто и зачем осуществил диверсию. Но уже ясно: каждый мало-мальски крупный злодей попытается наложить на тессеракт лапу. Что возвращает нас к моему вопросу: зачем он понадобился Фрогу, Старлоу?

Мария вздохнула.

— Топни-ка ногой посильнее, — предложила она.

Джино так и сделал. Из-под ноги взлетело облачко. Старлоу кивнула в ответ на немое уточнение:

— Да, болото пересыхает. Серьезных дождей не было уже давно — с памятного потопа, вскоре после того, как нам на головы свалился Мэллоу, а мелких грибных дождиков недостаточно. Три источника творчества совсем пересохли. Видел, как обмелела река?

Джино передернулся, и, не желая дальше развивать тему водных гладей, спросил:

— Почему ты не обратилась за помощью?

— Я пыталась, — Старлоу снова вздохнула, еще печальней, чем в прошлый раз. — Они ответили, что проблемы имеют локальный характер, и обещали поставить меня в очередь — помнишь песню Шторма?

Джино замер, обхватив локоть правой руки ладонью левой.

— Они решились на межмировое воздействие? Или кто-то посчитал, что будет забавно использовать в деле Джонни из-за его фамилии?

— Понятия не имею, — Мария взглядом указала Джино на слушающего их с раскрытым ртом Мэллоу, призывая к осторожности. — Но Ник не захотел ждать еще неведомо сколько и стал искать собственный путь к решению. По его заказу мне рассчитали, сколько энергии потребуется, чтобы вызвать ливни и удержать их под контролем. Но такие источники на дороге не валяются...

— Да, только падают с неба, — сарказма в голосе Джино хватило бы на десяток интеллектуальных дискуссий. — Как нам теперь его возвращать? Марио, ты поможешь?

Долго обдумывать ответ ему не пришлось.

Марио замотал головой: мол, я бы и рад, но мешают обстоятельства непреодолимой силы.

— Почему? — пытливо спросил Джино.

— Теперь, когда Фрога нет с нами, надо искать новый способ попасть в замок Баузера и спасти Перчик, ой, то есть Персик, — смутился Марио собственной оговорке.

Старлоу кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Про замок не знаю, но принцессы там точно нет. Понимаешь, Марио... Она гостит у нас.

 

Марио выговаривал потерявшейся Персик за ее идею нарочито взрослым скучным голосом, чтобы та на минуту почувствовала себя расшалившимся сверх меры ребенком. Но все ухищрения шли сейчас не впрок: Джино смотрел на принцессу восхищенно, и явное согласие с таким безответственным поступком в его взгляде сводило на нет любые попытки в чем-то укорить беглянку. Удержать после такого Персик взаперти можно было, только заколотив окна и двери фамильного замка досками, а для подстраховки скрутив девушку по рукам и ногам цепями из самого прочного и тяжелого металла.

Прервав занудный монолог, Марио глубоко вдохнул, для надежности досчитал про себя до десяти и предложил:

— Отчего не привлечь Персик к нашим поискам?

«Если уж приключений не избежать, так хоть будет под присмотром», — закончил он мысленно.

Джино кивнул с одобрением.

— Отличная мысль! Ваше высочество, вы не возражаете, если и я буду обращаться к вам просто по имени?

Обаяние Джино сбивало не хуже Звездного луча. Персик даже переступила с ноги на ногу, чтобы не потерять равновесие; смутилась и сделала вид, что всему виной каблук розовой туфельки, застрявший в трещине в земле.

— Да, можете... — выдохнула она робко. Советники, которые безнадежно пытались научить ее покорным интонациям для переговоров, будь они сейчас здесь, запрыгали бы от восторга один выше другого. Марио же нахмурился.

— И, — продолжил он так, словно собирался сказать это с самого начала, — Мэллоу тоже. — Не обращая внимания на удивление названного «головастика», Марио говорил дальше:

— О нем в организации уже знают, как о внуке Ника Фрога, причем доверенном и любимом — раз. Это пригодится в переговорах. Два — в путешествии мы можем найти настоящую семью Мэллоу или хотя бы кого-то, кто видел похожих на него существ. Не тыкать же каждому встречному в нос фотокарточкой! И, если предыдущих причин вам было мало... Он здесь единственный, кто хочет помочь восстановить болото, а не просто вернуть тессеракт на место, и я собираюсь ему помочь.

Джино согласно кивнул.

— С единственным дополнением. Чтобы привлечь Мэллоу к такому секретному делу, и ему и Персик придется вступить в Д.О.С.П.Е.Х. Персик, сердечко мое, ты не против должности моего секретаря на время этого приключения? У тебя будут погоны лейтенанта. Мэллоу, думаю, тебе можно сразу присвоить ранг капитана. Униформа подразумевает нашивки — кусок ткани со звездами, — Джино отчего-то хихикнул неожиданно высоким тоном, — отлично будет смотреться с полосатыми штанами. Пойдет? Обоим? Ну, вот и славно, — подытожил Джино, дождавшись кивков от загипнотизированных его бурным монологом внезапных волонтеров. — Старлоу, подготовь нам краткую сводку по возможным укрытиям Фофула в этом мире. Вряд ли он рискнет прыгать в другие вселенные с таким мощным артефактом: помехи слишком велики, — пояснил Джино, хоть его и не успели о чем-то спросить. — Марио, подумай, где он способен нанести наибольший ущерб? Мэллоу, Персик, на вас — общая координация. Просчитайте, кого нам еще задействовать, чтобы всегда была возможность получить поддержку, каких консультантов стоит привлечь, ну, стандартный набор. Если что, спрашивайте у Старлоу. Ситуация приоритетная, поэтому можете использовать и межмировые ресурсы. Только, ради всего святого, не связывайтесь с Нави, она хоть и знает тропки-дорожки и всё на свете, но способна заболтать до смерти кого угодно, даже меня, поэтому, пожалуйста, не надо, хорошо?

Все согласно кивнули, заранее полные хтонического ужаса перед незнакомой им разговорчивой Нави.

— Вот и договорились. Кто раньше закончит — раньше подходит докладывать. А я пока пойду и подумаю, как довести до ума это сопло, — Джино махнул в воздухе рукой, подсвечивая очертания пульсара в ладони. — Есть у меня пара мыслей... Если заработаюсь, принесите через пару часов вкусного полезного кофеина, ок?

Ответа он, разумеется, не стал дожидаться.

 

— Отлично, — довольный Джино смотрел на два тонких до полупрозрачности листа с идентичными картами мира, аккуратно вычерченными по его приказу. — Старлоу, Марио, ну-ка отметьте здесь области, которые вы сочли подходящими.

— Джино, расскажи..те, — от большого уважения внезапно сбился на «вы» Мэллоу, — зачем так делать?

— Меня этому трюку научил один умнейший приятель. Они им пользовались для подсчета результатов голосования, а я придумал, как его приспособить на менее мирные цели, — Джино почти мурлыкал, старательно совмещая листки один с другим. — И перестань обращаться ко мне во множественном числе, а то я решу, что меня тут, допустим, четверо, а пропуск только на одного... Неважно, — снова одернул он себя. — Будет время — расскажу вам про парламент птиц, а пока слушайте, зачем нужны карты.

Марио, не удержавшись, заглянул поверх его плеча. Мир на листах кое-где расцветился синим (работа Старлоу), кое-где, заметно чаще — красным, символизирующим опасность. Там, где области совпадали, красовались фиолетовые пятна.

— Кажется, понимаю, — протянул он. — Ты так сразу видишь, где точки соприкосновения?

— А если злодей считает себя слишком хитрым, то вижу, где нет ну никаких намеков на его убежище вдали от всех зон риска, — подтвердил Джино. — Сукин сын! И что у нас здесь? — он ткнул в центр девственно-белой области, окруженной по периметру алыми кляксами.

— Да ничего, — подал голос Мэллоу. — Морское побережье. Тут — затонувший корабль, который, по слухам, облюбовал кракен, поэтому от него все держатся подальше. Есть, конечно, деревушка, но не очень населенная, да и некому проверять, что там творится... — он постепенно замедлял темп речи, пока не замолчал совсем, чтобы через секунду восторженно заговорить, едва не выпрыгивая из штанов в порыве энтузиазма:

— Я знаю! Он прячется в той деревне!

Команда несколько удивилась такому вдохновению, но постаралась не смущать Мэллоу: ему всё было внове, а оттого во много раз впечатляюще. Джино даже поблагодарил:

— Вот спасибо, кэп! А мы и не догадывались.

Отпустив листки, которые тут же охотно скатались в трубочку, Джино забрал из рук Персик чашку со стилизованным изображением коронованной сирены и звезд вокруг, и обвел взглядом команду.

— Друзья. Нам предстоит настоящее приключение! Вы все слышали свои задания. Я верю: мы всё преодолеем! Не будем терять времени даром. Вперед, к морю!

 

Всё же, как они не торопились, к самому интересному чуть не опоздали: Персик, при всей своей тяге к авантюрам, была недостаточно для них подготовлена. Принцесса не жаловалась, старалась держаться наравне со всеми и даже освоила в качестве оружия те нехитрые предметы, которые у них были — сковородку и зонт для защиты от солнечных лучей — но двигалась заметно медленнее, пока Джино не удалось обменять в одном из магазинов позеленевшие от времени жабьи монетки на удобные зачарованные ботиночки. Оттого партия и стояла на берегу моря, самым некультурным образом разинув рты и выпучив глаза, и смотрела на внезапную диспозицию. Происходившее до их появления теперь навсегда останется окутанным завесой тайны, но сейчас Фофул... беседовал с группой гриболюдей. Вся компания отлично видела, о чем они говорят: чтобы акцент не мешал пониманию, Фофул проецировал в воздух картинки, куда более наглядные, чем его ломанная и искаженная речь.

Вот подземелье с бесчисленными уровнями и десятками монстриков, а в них — сундуки с сокровищами. Вот двумерный дракон, сделанный из металла, на его голове — антенны, а на груди — табличка с хорошо различимой надписью "Fractail Fin Fang Foom. Made in China"; он пробуждается и по властному мановению руки с пультом сжигает пламенем бумажные города. Вот собеседник протягивает на открытой холеной ладони кольца...

И в этот момент те, с кем Фофул так мило общался, атаковали. Удар, другой — и осколки тарелочки разлетелись на все четыре стороны, враг свалился на землю, а вверх подскочил обморочный Фрог, так и прижимающий к себе тессеракт. Он врезался в песок, от такой коллизии разлетевшийся брызгами; острая грань куба рассекла зеленую кожу на лбу, сбила с головы парик. Словно в насмешку, белый купол парашюта хлопнул над ним, накрывая бесчувственное тело тканью. Мэллоу и Персик, забыв про все приказы, бросились на помощь. Марио и Джино остались на месте: им важнее было увидеть, что произойдет дальше, с появлением новых действующих лиц, удачно и очень вовремя вывалившихся из только что открывшегося в небе портала.

— Мы несем добро и справедливость во имя добра и справедливости!

— Всё страньше и страньше, всё чудесатее и чудесатее — пробормотал Джино. — Я знаю этих ребят. Они-то что тут забыли?

Один из прибывшей компании заметил Джино и помахал приветственно в воздухе рукой.

— Эй, Стар! Говорят, ты теперь умеешь делать почти как я? — Воздетая в воздух пятерня вспыхнула, окутавшись алым огнём. Оклик заставил остальную троицу обернуться в том же направлении.

— Привет, Джино! — Рука человека в синем костюме вытянулась сверх всяких мыслимых пределов на десятки метров, а Джино пожал её как ни в чём не бывало:

— Привет, Шторм, Рид. Сьюзи? — Он слегка поклонился девушке в розовом, небрежно опиравшейся на алебарду, и та кивнула в ответ. — Бен, дружище, здорово! — А эта фраза относилась к существу с оранжевой кожей, что-то всколыхнувшем в памяти Марио — что-то из разговоров с братом... — Марио, познакомься с четверкой фантастических раздолбаев, также известных как Рейнджеры Аксем. Какими судьбами здесь?

Пылающий человек (Марио отметил про себя, что его зовут Шторм) ответил за всех, но обращался при этом вовсе не к Джино:

— Эй, не так быстро! Эти кольца — подарок мне от моего друга Соника. Сдавайся! Ты окружен. Нас — девять, ты — один. Ты ничего не добьешься, сражаясь! Брось кольца, и мы обещаем тебе справедливый суд.

Впервые за это время странная компания заговорила противным скрипящим голосом, одним за всех:

— Вы всерьез надеетесь помешать мне уйти? Глупцы! Вы способны только вызвать моё негодование! Похоже, мне придется снять маскировку...

Гриболюди завертелись друг против друга, сходясь в нелепом хороводе всё ближе, пока внезапно не слились в общее тело — и тело это ничего общего с прежним видом не имело. Тощий тип в смешных ботинках и мантии с кровавым подбоем , потрясающий копьем и сам похожий на грубо откованное копье, внезапно пошёл горизонтальными полосками, и каждая вторая сдвинулась вправо, создавая чересстрочную копию. Подняв к небу руки, он заговорил на непонятном Марио языке, и от его слов глаза четверки туманились, они начинали повторять за ним... и, что хуже, так же забормотал Джино, подчиняясь чужой воле, пока «бамммм» от мощного удара сковородкой не прервало этот сеанс гипноза. Персик поцеловала Джино в затылок — туда же, куда только что стукнула — и направилась обратно к Мэллоу и Нику, продолжать попытки вернуть того в сознание.

Но за это время четверка успела попасть под враждебное влияние. Они бросились на бывшего соратника, вовсю применяя спецспособности, а атаковать их в полную силу в ответ было нельзя — только пытаться взять измором. Дело осложнял металлический противник, норовящий проткнуть Марио и Джино копьями, и то и дело обрушивающий на них морские волны. Минута, другая — и вот уже изрядно покоцанный водными потоками Марио с трудом дышал, пытаясь собраться с силами для контратаки, и слышал за спиной тяжелое дыхание Джино. Он подумал было, что сейчас их приключение бесславно закончится, как вдруг в тонком аромате фруктов и шуршании розового шёлка явилось облегчение.

— Обнимашки! Общие обнимашки! — Марио удивленно поднял голову, глядя на свою спасительницу. Персик стояла, захватив их обоих сразу, и сквозь ее пальцы лилась целительная энергия, приносящая свежесть и восстанавливающая утраченное здоровье. Подмигнув, принцесса отошла в сторону, гордая и довольная собой. Уже второй раз за эту битву она спасала ситуацию.

Вмешательство позволило выиграть время, но ещё не поединок. Четверка успешно теснила их всё дальше и дальше от берега. Джино пытался выцелить врага поверх голов рейнджеров, поминая тихими незлыми обсценными словами всю неизвестную Марио китайскую аристократию по очереди, но терпел неудачу за неудачей, и в итоге пару защитников прижали к скале, у подножия которой Мэллоу наконец-то привел дедушку в чувство.

События следующей минуты выдавали в Нике опытного разведчика не хуже парашюта, который так и продолжал волочиться у него за спиной. Оценив обстановку буквально за один взгляд, он схватил принцессу за руку и положил её ладонь на тессеракт. От прикосновения кубик загудел, засветился ярче; Ник скомандовал:

— Колыбельную, быстро!

И растерянная Персик запела нежным голосом, убаюкивая окруживших врагов:

— Нет ничего лучше,  
Чем в мягких шелках сна  
Забыть обо всех нас на миг.  
Сегодня всё хорошо, милый,  
Всё хорошо...

Четверка засопела сладко словно младенцы. Металлический кольценосец разгневанно стукнул о песок древком и поспешно ретировался с поля битвы, оставив после себя обрывки грибницы, фарфоровые осколки, воронку от удара — но, увы, не Фофула, который успел куда-то сбежать под шумок.

 

Солнце клонилось к закату, оранжевые лучи играли на оранжевой коже Существа по имени Бен, Джонни Шторм поджаривал кусочек зефира для сестрички Сьюзи, мурлыкая себе под нос: «Гори-гори, моя еда...», Джино флиртовал с Персик, Мэллоу слушал рассказы Ричарда Рида, а Марио подсел поближе к Фрогу, который с обретением гиперкуба — значит, и надежды на возрождение болота — стал гораздо спокойнее и охотней делился информацией.

Так Марио узнал, что поблизости есть интереснейшее место, Город в облаках за Краем света. Если бы не этот разговор, приключение получилось бы куда короче, Мэллоу не нашел бы настоящих родителей, из замка Баузера явились бы неожиданные неприятности, принцессу Персик успели бы похитить ещё не раз, а Луиджи опять остался бы где-то за кадром. Но беседа под шорох волн состоялась. А всё, что было дальше — это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
